Death shall not be forgiven
by Ghost of the rain
Summary: Naru gets a weird letter from Hogwarts school of wicthcraft saying they need help because ghosts are killing students. Naru decides not to bring anyone close to him so he tricks Masako to go with him saying it's a vacation. rest of summary inside! rated M


So many things go wrong. Is Naru losing his feelings for Mai and gaining new feelings for Masako? Can he save her before the boys kill her as well? And will Snape be killed or will he go insane first.

**This is a cross-over between Harry Potter and Ghost Hunt. VERY MORBID! IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE BLOOD AND DEATH SCENES DO NOT READ THIS!**

**Disclaimer: I own bloody nothing!**

I ran towards the noise and skidded to a halt. The twins were at it again. Did they ever stop? I rolled his eyes and looked at the 4th year they were tormenting. She was pale with freckles and blondish red hair. _Slytherin? Maybe. _She looked ready to kill.

"Come on! You can do it! Turn us into tea cups! Ha ha!" they laughed as they danced around her.

She stuck her hand out and punched one of them in the stomach. He howled and dropped to the ground.

"George!" Fred yelled and crouched next to his brother.

I walked closer. George was in tears and Fred was furious. "You preformed a shock spell!" he shouted in her face. He flew backwards about four feet and landed on his backside.

I pulled out my wand and pointed it at her. "Leave them alone!" I said bravely.

She looked at me, with her stunning grey eyes, and blinked in understanding. "Okay, Cuz." She said with a smile and a nod before helping a laughing George and an angry Fred to their feet.

"You bloody faker!" Fred spat at George.

"Well at least I know that you'll stand up for me." George smiled.

"Yeah? Well next time I won't. I'll let them hurt you." He barked and stormed away.

"Fred!" George protested and followed his brother.

I however was stunned. Not even Dudley called me "_Cuz._" "Excuse me, but why did you call me 'Cuz'?" I asked her politely. She turned to me, nodded, and walked away. "Wait!" I called after her. But she was gone. I returned to the common room and found George trying to get Fred's attention.

"Fred! Please just look at me!" George nearly sobbed. "I'm sorry!" Fred just sat, eyes closed, and his hands at his sides.

I sighed and went up to see Ron.

_Two days later~_

I was walking through the hall, right after breakfast, and I heard a shout followed by yelling and more shouting. I ran to see what was going on.

When I got there, four 6th year Slytherin boys were pushing George from person to person. George fell to his knees and tried to scramble away.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easy!" one of them sneered and sent a shock spell at his back. He screamed and fell to the floor. They kicked and cursed him more and I raced to find Fred.

Surly he would do something. But wait, hadn't he said that people could hurt him all they wanted? I'd have to go to a teacher. I ran into Snape as I was sprinting down some stairs.

"Potter! Watch where you're going." He spat.

"Professor! Four people are attacking one of the Weasly twins!" I gasped. "Please?" I asked desperately. His eyes seem to change.

"Where." He demanded.

I turned and ran back to where they were. All that was there were Georges books, scattered across the floor. I looked around, and then Sir Nicolas came out of a wall.

"Oh my god! George his hanging right above you Harry!" He shouted. I looked up and so did Snape. George hung suspended from a rope. I gasped and looked at Snape. His face was shocked.

Suddenly I heard a shout from outside. Fred sprinted into the room. "Where is George!" He screamed. I looked up and so did he. He let out a horrified scream. "GEORGE!" he screamed and started to sob.

Snape got on a desk and gently grabbed hold of him, cut the rope and caught him as he fell. Fred sobbed harder. Snape set him down on the floor.

"Potter, go get McGonagall." I ran through the hallways and skidded to a halt when I saw Dumbledore talking to Professor McGonagall.

By now tears were streaming down my face.

They saw me and ran towards me. "My boy what ever is the matter!" They asked.

"They killed George." I sobbed.

"What! Who?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Four Slytherin boys. I-I ran to find help but when I got back they had already…" I couldn't say anymore. I sunk to my knees and sobbed. They raced away.

_Fred's POV~_

I was walking to class where I planned to sit across the room from him. He didn't disserve my attention.

Four Slytherin boys came up to me. "Hey, our teacher says the real way to kill someone is by killing their heart first. Think it's true? We want you to find out." They laughed and walked away.

My blood ran cold. _What? My love? What do I love? George, my mom, Ron, Ginny, Percy, Bill, dad, and Charlie. George. I love George. No. They wouldn't! _I ran to the building. I had taken the long way there. _Damn!_ I burst into the room. "Where is George!" I screamed to Harry when I saw him. He was with Snape.

They looked up and my eyes followed their gaze. _NO! GEORGE! _I screamed at what I saw. George's limp body hung by the neck from a rope. "GEORGE!" I screamed and then I started to sob.

Snape cut him down and I sobbed harder. He told Harry to go find a teacher.

I walked over to his body and looked at all the cuts, bruises, and other injuries he had. I closed my eyes and all I saw was his body, hanging there. I continued to cry.

_Lille's POV~_

"Hey Lille! Snape said that the way to kill someone is by killing there love! Think it's true? We want you to see." They laughed and walked away.

I just stared at them. _Why did he say that? And why did Severus tell them that? That's just disaster in the making. Killing my love? And just how would they do that? My parents, my whole family but Harry is dead. But Harry. No, no! I won't let those assholes hurt him! _I ran through the halls of the school until I smelled blood. _No!_

I sprinted to the source. I opened a door, and there was my dearest Cousin.

His throat had been ripped open and his arms bound behind his back. His eyes were wide open and his mouth slightly open. I dropped to my knees.

_Is this the punishment I disserve? Because I cannot keep my family alive, the family that I love with all my heart dies. Why him? What did he do? He was a sweet, happy, hardworking boy who never hurt anyone. _I smiled and closed his eyes. _Yes this is my punishment. He never even knew me… I never even talked to him, yet I loved him so much. He just being my Uncles son was enough for me. And now he'll never be anything else._ I rocked myself back and forth as I cut myself. My arms and neck bled. I slid my fingernails along my neck until they started to cut me.

The door behind me opened and someone gasped. "No! No not Harry." Snape ran past me and crouched by his body. He shook Harry's shoulder and he started to shake himself. He was crying for a boy he hated.

_Why would he cry for my loss? He doesn't hate me. Even though my uncle tormented him. But, my father tried to help him. So maybe that's why? I will forever think about these things. Ha ha! Always and forever!_ I started to laugh.

Snape turned back to look at me.

I laughed because all of it was meant to kill me. But it affected so many people. I laughed to try to forget the hurt. I didn't even notice Snape shaking me, calling my name. I sobbed while I laughed and shook harder than I'd ever shaken.

"Lille! Lille stop!" Snape cried desperately. He let go of me and started to stand.

I started to cut myself again. My neck, my arms, my stomach. Any place I could reach I cut viciously whilst laughing and sobbing. _My world is fading away. Please just let everything go black and dead. Let me be dead… hollow… death is so hollow. Like a hollow tree. Like Godric's hollow. Where my families bones lay in the ground. Let my body lie there too! Let mine and Harry's stay next to each other! Let me just die._ My eyes slowly closed. So did my mouth, and my heart. My neck was bleeding just like his. _Yes._

_Snape's POV~_

I left the dead twin and his doppelganger with the head master and went to find Harry.

McGonagall had said they left him sitting in the hall crying. _Brilliant. Now I have to find away to make him less depressed. Fifth corridor._I walked there thinking about the ways I could cheer him up without showing my nice side.

When I got there Harry wasn't there. But I heard sobbing from the next room. _Of course he's still crying. He's never seen a dead body before._ I pushed my way inside and what I saw made my heart stop.

Harry was lying in a pool of blood. I gasped "No! No not Harry!" and ran over to him, shaking his shoulders. His throat had a gash on it, and his skin was whiter than death. I started to shake and then cry. _My closest thing to Lilly. He's gone. I swore I would protect him… and now he's dead. I'm so sorry Lilly! I tried so hard. I saved him from that Turnip head, for nothing. Why did he have to die? _

I heard laughter and I turned to see Lille laughing. Her eyes closed, her head thrown back. I shook her hard calling her name. "Lille! Lille please!" I pleaded desperately. _I will not lose her too._

She started to sob while she laughed and her whole body shook harder than mine ever had.

"Lille! Lille stop!" I cried urgently. _She's going insane! My best friend's name and one of my friend's daughter. I won't let this happen. I have to find help. _I stood and was about to run for help, when she started to scratch herself.

Her arms, stomach, and to my horror, she started to scratch her neck.

"NO!" I screamed and tried to stop her.

She continued while she laughed and sobbed bitterly. She scratched only at her throat now, cutting it viciously until it bled like Harry's had.

I screamed for her to stop and I shook harder than ever. She stopped and her eyes closed. "WHY? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE TAKEN? AM I BEING PUNISHED?" I bellowed at the top of my lungs. I collapsed and sobbed. _God why did she die? She didn't deserve it. Having Harry, her one last family member, be taken away was her last crack and she shattered. Do I deserve to have both of them taken away from me? Can I die too? Please? Take me too! _

Four boys came into the room and smiled sardonically at me. "Hello professor." They all said at once.

I stared at them and rose slowly. _These boys don't go here. Not anymore. They were all killed in my 1__st__ year here. All hung by a teacher who went crazy. They are __**dead.**_ I closed my eyes. There is no way to kill a ghost.

"We have been creating these events to lead to your death. Just thought you might want a heads up. Oh we won't kill you now. We will get to that some other time. For now we just want you to suffer like our parents did when they found out we were dead. A few of them even committed suicide. What do you think?" They said in demonic voices.

I opened my eyes and looked away from them. _I need to do something. Next they'll kill Dumbledore if I'm not careful. That would be too much._

They vanished and I stood shakily. Nearly headless Nicolas came out of a wall. "I saw everything that happened. Oh Harry. And sweet Lille. Why would anyone do that? How could they drive someone insane by killing someone else? That's pure evil." He said, grief struck.

"We-we need to tell Dumbledore. I need to find Dumbledore." I said hoarsely. _Before they do. _

We hurried through the halls of the school until we found Dumbledore.

He was shocked to see me like this but I didn't care. "Albus! They are going to kill you! They killed Harry and Lille! Please they can't get you too!" I said frantically.

"Severus! What are you saying? Who killed? Harry. No not him. And Lille? No. Why!" He cried.

I dropped to my knees and started to hyperventilate. "Severus! Stop you going to have a heart attack! Please! Calm down! We can stop this!" Albus pleaded.

I slowed my breathing and closed my eyes. "Well you can't kill a ghost." I whispered.

"Then we find someone who can. I've heard there are some muggles who are famous for ridding people of ghosts. Or course this is in Japan. But we should at least try!" he said gently.

I opened my eyes and blinked as I thought about it. "You're right. Let's try." I said at last.

_Naru's POV~_

"Naru! You've got a letter!" Mai called from outside my office.

"Come in then and give it to me." I called back.

She came in and handed it to me."I couldn't even read who it was from. I mean I can read English, just not really fancy English." She said and walked out.

"Tea!" I called.

"Ugh!" She said back. I smiled and looked at the letter in my hand. It was pretty fancy. "_To Mr. Oliver Davis, SPR Shibuya street Tokyo Japan._"_ Weird._ I thought. I opened it and pulled out the heavy parchment.

_Dear Mr. Davis,_

_We have a serious problem at out school in England. Four ghost boys have killed three students, are planning to kill me, and one of my close colleagues. I realize the distance, and our school, though you might be skeptical, is a school for magic. We have great need for secrecy. But we really do need your help. We are prepared to offer a large sum for you to do this job, and we sincerely hope you can help us. One last thing. I would advice not to bring anyone with any importance to you. The spirits would target them. Thank you ever so much._

_From Albus Dumbledore, head master or Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry._

"**Oh yes?**" I said in English. As I re-read the letter, I paid special attention to the last sentence. _Mai is definitely not coming, neither is Lin, but of course he will throw a fit about that. Miss Hara can come, but other than that I have to call in a new team. Mai is going to think I love Miss Hara instead of her. Ugh. _

I got out my cell and called Hara-San.

"Well hello Oliver! How are you?" She said once she picked up.

"You and me are going on a vacation to England together alone okay?" I said gently.

"W-what! Oh of course! I'll start packing now!" She said excitedly.

"And Masako dear, remember its cold in England right now okay sweet heart?" I said sweetly.

"Um yes of course!" she said breathlessly. I smiled and then smirked. She was already breathless.

"Be ready in two hours okay **love**?" I said the last word in English and she gasped softly.

"Yes!" and the she hung up. I sighed and called some physics that I knew. Trust worthy ones. _This will be one long case._

**Well! First chappy is done! This so morbid, but oh well. I was listening to Lilium music box version when writing this so it' expected. Sorry to all the people who are Harry and George fans. But this took forever to write! Yes I realize that everyone is really OOC but oh well. Enjoy and R&R!  
><strong>


End file.
